


A New Objective

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Duty is still duty, even when it concerns pleasure.





	A New Objective

There is not an inch of him not covered in blood and the Vice President - just barely legal to be carrying that shotgun but his skill with it making liars of them all - is as pristine as ever. 

That is the way it should be. That is the way he is being paid to make it be.

Unfortunately, the look in the youthful VP’s eyes spells something a good bit more sinister (should it be found out) than the mass of carnage in the hallway beyond. 

And the baseball bat that Tseng had to use when he was out of bullets does mar the snow-blind white of Rufus’s pants leg when he artlessly crashes into him, unruly blonde hair flopping between their faces. Rufus ShinRa, who takes what he wants, is without a doubt the worst kisser in Midgar.

Tseng adds that to his to-do list, then moves it to the top.


End file.
